


Wrapped tightly in all your love

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barely any dialogue, Crying During Sex, Emotional, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, Soft though, android anatomy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Markus, Simon and Daniel have been together for a while now. Connor is very accepting of his boyfriend's relationship with the other two androids but he's never asked to join them in bed before - until now...
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel/Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon/Daniel/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Wrapped tightly in all your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelGirl768](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGirl768/gifts).



> Giveaway winner OS for @SiJerralphMon over on twitter! Hope they and everyone else enjoys this smutty lil thing!

“So…is everyone still on board with this?”, Markus asks into the silence of the room. Surely, they could always use their mind link but putting the words out in the open feels bigger, somehow. Daniel looks at Connor out of the corner of his eye. It’s the first time Connor will be joining him, Markus and Simon in this. Daniel and the couple enjoyed several threesomes together already. Connor was okay with that before and also after everyone’s relationship status was figured out properly. He didn’t protest when Daniel continued to sleep with Markus and Simon, but he never before asked to join them too – until a week ago. It was a little strange to figure out at first but now here they are. Markus and Simon are standing next to each other on one side of the bed, Connor, and Daniel on the other. 

_“You can always say no”_ , Daniel reminds Connor via mind link so the others can’t hear him, _“No one will hold it against you. We all want you to be comfortable.”_ Connor doesn’t reply but shakes his head minutely before turning towards Markus and nodding firmly. Daniel can’t help the affection that bubbles up inside of him and takes one of Connor’s hands in his and squeezes it. He loves how his boyfriend never backs down from a challenge and that now, they get to enjoy something wonderful together. 

“Let’s do it, then”, Simon says, cheerful as ever and climbs on the massive bed between them. He kneels down in the middle of it and outstretches his hand towards Daniel. The blond squeezes Connor’s hand one last time, then joins the other android on the bed. Simon draws back the synth skin on his hands and Daniel does the same to his face when Simon’s hands gently cup it and pull him into a kiss. It feels all too gentle for what they’re about to do but Daniel isn’t going to complain. In the end, it isn’t even all for their own benefit. As it turned out soon after Simon and Markus got together, Markus had quite the thing for seeing two androids of the same model being intimate with one another. Especially if they looked as similar as Simon and Daniel did. Their threesomes must have been heaven for him. And while Daniel doubts that Connor has this same specific taste, he’s sure the brunet won’t be unaffected by him kissing Simon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel sees Markus shift slightly and a dazed expression overcoming his features. It’s happened before and Daniel absolutely loves it. Simon smiles against his lips and Daniel knows that he and Markus are communicating wordlessly. Sometimes he feels a little left out when they do that even though he knows full well that there’s no reason for jealousy. The fact that Markus and Simon are close like this doesn’t mean they’re not equally close with Daniel. They have proven that among themselves countless times. That reminder makes Daniel smirk against Simon’s lips and deepen the kiss. 

Simon whimpers and so does Markus behind him. Daniel feels a surge of pride cut through him at the knowledge that he can do this to the people he loves. He can make them feel good and loved and satisfied. That circumstance makes Daniel feel powerful and in control in a way that not even deviating had been able to. But the feeling doesn’t last too long.

In all his teasing of Markus, Daniel has almost forgotten about Connor, who is still behind him. It isn’t really letting his guard down but it sure feels like it when Daniel feels the mattress dip behind him and Connor’s lips press to his neck a second later. A whine escapes the blond as Connor’s lips brush over the most sensitive spot on his body. Within the blink of an eye, he goes from feeling powerful to feeling absolutely powerless underneath the brunet’s touch and he can’t say that he minds that feeling either. 

The next assault on his senses comes in the form of Simon gently sliding his hands underneath Daniel’s shirt. It hasn’t even occurred to the blond that he is still fully clothed – in fact, they all are. A fact that needs to be remedied as soon as possible. Both Simon and Daniel seem to agree on that. They break their kiss and scoot back just enough to allow them to take off the other's shirt. Behind Simon, Daniel sees Markus undressing too and soon enough Simon turns away from him to help Markus in that endeavor. 

Daniel decides to follow his boyfriend’s example and turns to Connor, who still stands motionlessly by the side of the bed. He’s lifted his hands as if to unbutton his dress shirt but froze mid-movement for some reason. Daniel follows his gaze and smiles as they both watch Markus and Simon kiss as the blond slowly and carefully undresses his partner. After a moment, however, Daniel shakes his head to get back into the moment and shoves Connor’s hands to the side. Gently, he then begins to unbutton Connor’s shirt. Whenever he touches a bit of skin that gets freed underneath, he can feel the brunet thrumming with energy.

 _“Nervous?”_ , he asks via mind link. It’s the first time Connor will participate in something like this and some uneasiness had to be expected. That doesn’t mean, however, that the other three won’t look out for him and make sure the brunet is as comfortable as he can get despite some initial awkwardness. 

_“Excited”_ , Connor replies, then pulls Daniel into a searing kiss the moment his shirt is off. The blond can practically taste the need on Connor’s lips. It’s close to overwhelming and definitely intoxicating. Daniel sinks deeper into the kiss and holds onto Connor’s waist like it’s the only thing keeping him from drowning. He had thought he’d seen every side the brunet had to offer but this is new and exciting and Daniel can’t get enough. He will gladly keep kissing Connor until the end of time but the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them makes him draw back and turn around.

On the other side of the bed, Simon and Markus are looking at them. The two androids are already naked and regarding Daniel and Connor with amused smirks on their faces.

“As much as I enjoy the show”, Markus begins and earns himself a soft slap on the thigh from Simon, “But I’d rather move things along if no one has any objections.” Daniel turns back around to Connor, who only nods at him. Within seconds, they’re both out of the rest of their clothes and join Markus and Simon on the bed. 

Daniel isn’t sure what’s going to happen next. They hadn’t discussed positions or anything but he is certain they all did their individual research. Since he and Simon are usually bottoming during encounters like this – or, in general, as far as Daniel knows – they wait for Connor and Markus to get them into the position they want them to assume. There’s a moment of hesitation but then Daniel sees Markus’ LED blink yellow at his temple. A moment later, both RK units jump into action.

Simon and Daniel are carefully maneuvered to the middle of the bed. They’re placed on their sides so they can face each other. Daniel immediately takes advantage of the situation and pulls Simon into a passionate kiss. Behind the blond, Markus groans with pleasure. Soon after, he assumes his position behind Simon, lying down on his side too, pressing his front to the blond’s back. Behind Daniel, Connor does the same. Daniel shivers. It feels nice being so closely connected to the people he loves. Even if he can’t really reach Markus from his position, he knows the other is there and that surely he will not miss a moment of Markus’ pleasure because they will both be interfacing with Simon. 

Daniel soon doesn’t have the capacity to think about who will be touching who when Connor moves from idly resting behind him to gently caressing his skin. His fingers soon find their way between Daniel’s legs, where his erection is just begging to be touched. Daniel moans into the kiss with Simon when Connor begins stroking him gently, his free hand firmly on Daniel’s hip. The blond still manages to move backward and press his backside against Connor’s hardness. The brunet sighs then lets his teeth graze against the sensitive skin on Daniel’s neck. They haven’t even done much of anything yet and the blond already feels like he’s going to melt from his partner’s touch.

Simon doesn’t seem to be faring much better if the way his lips break free from Daniel’s to moan and whisper Markus’ name are anything to go by. The two blond androids cling to each other, skin drawing back where they touch and sharing the pleasure their partners are bringing them. Connor’s touch alone is intoxicating to Daniel but combined with the sensation Simon transfers to him, it soon is almost too much. And this is only foreplay. Both Connor and Markus like to touch their partners a lot before actual penetration happens. With self-lubrication features and components that do not need to be stretched, it is far easier for androids to just jump into it than it is for humans. It makes quickies far easier but for a more drawn-out session like this, some gentle touches beforehand are much appreciated.

Still, Daniel feels himself growing restless pretty quickly. The careful, measured touches and the feedback loop of pleasure between him and Simon are all nice and well. But Daniel longs for something more intense now. Luckily, Connor seems to think the same. Gently, he lets go of Daniel’s hip and instead uses his hand to lift his leg for easier access. For a moment, Daniel lets go of Simon and turns his head as far as he can, trying to get a kiss from Connor. The angle isn’t perfect but their lips slot together at the same moment Connor begins to slowly slide into Daniel and it’s fantastic nonetheless. After a few moments, Daniel hears Simon moan and a surge of pleasure crosses over into him through interface. He wants to look, loves the expression on Simon’s face when Markus enters him but he can’t bring himself to stop kissing Connor.

Only when Connor pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts back inside slowly but steadily does Daniel break the kiss to moan loudly. Connor smiles softly before Daniel turns back around to finally look at Simon again. There’s a familiar dazed expression on his face that Daniel loves. Somehow he manages to shimmy forward just the smallest bit without Connor slipping from him. Gently, he presses a kiss to Simon’s forehead. The blond smiles a watery, barely-there smile. Their hands splay across the other’s body, the skin retracting wherever they touch for an even more intimate connection. Then, slowly, carefully, both Markus and Connor begin to move.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel watches Markus outstretch his hand. The skin there is retracted like it is on almost every part of his body right now. It only takes a few seconds before Connor’s hand comes into view too, intertwining his fingers with Markus’. Slowly, his skin peels back until there’s nothing between them anymore and their chassis touches. Connor whimpers softly into Daniel’s neck, his hips stilling even if they had only just started moving, and lets his teeth graze over his neck port, the most sensitive spot there. Daniel whines with pleasure, his eyes falling shut. 

For several moments, the pleasure is overwhelming, even if neither Connor nor Markus is moving. Daniel feels like he’s floating. He’s enveloped by love and warmth from all sides and it threatens to overload his circuits. Connor is pressed against his back, a solid presence trying to ground him while Simon clings to him from the front, whimpering and soaring through the same heights as Daniel himself. Simon’s hands haven’t stopped tracing nonsensical patterns all over Daniel’s chest, letting data flow between them and even sending whatever he gets from his interface with Markus. With Connor and Markus interfacing between them, the four of them are currently as closely connected as possible between androids. And Daniel relishes every second of it. 

After a minute or a lifetime – Daniel can’t really tell because the pleasure makes him lose track of his inner clock – Connor starts moving again. It’s unhurried and almost painfully slow as the brunet pulls out only to thrust back into Daniel at almost the same idle pace. Still, it seems to touch every last pleasure receptor inside Daniel and sets him ablaze from the inside. The blond’s moans are interlaced with static as they escape him almost involuntarily, his artificial breath fanning over Simon’s face. The other android only clings to him tighter, his hands slipping as Markus begins to move once more too.

Daniel isn’t sure what kind of information Connor and Markus exchanged if they decided to coordinate their thrusts or simply to drive him and Simon mad with pleasure. Whatever it is, it’s making his head swim and HUD overflow with notifications. He discards all of them so he can focus better on the pleasure he’s feeling but Daniel isn’t sure he can compute all of it. 

By now, Connor has picked up his pace a little again, moving in and out of him slowly but steadily. On the other side of the bed, Markus seems to be doing the same. It presses Daniel and Simon closer together on every forward movement and it would be the perfect opportunity to kiss if it weren’t for the constant moans falling from their lips. They end up panting into each other’s mouths, sharing breaths they technically don’t even need. It’s intimate, though, and that’s what counts far more than logic or even kisses.

Daniel lets himself be carried by waves of pleasure, moving him forward and closer to Simon, then pulling him back into Connor’s sure embrace again. The blond isn’t sure what he expected to come of this event but it sure wasn’t this. Of course, he expected it to be great but what’s happening to him right now is more intense and more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He feels so close to the people surrounding him, connected with them on a deep, emotional level that goes far beyond even interfacing. He isn’t sure if Connor would be willing to do this again but deep-down Daniel hopes he will. The things he does with Simon and Markus are already beautiful but this is just so much better. He hopes it will never end and at the same time, he can’t help wanting to race Connor and himself along to the finish line. 

“Connor, please”, he gasps out into the air between him and Simon. Connor bites down on the spot where neck and collarbone meet and changes the angle of his thrusts. His length grazes Daniel’s prostate every time he moves inside of him now and if Daniel thought he was drowning in pleasure before, he now can barely even think at all. Then, a tentative hand wraps around his dick. It takes Daniel a moment to gather his wits about him and open his eyes but then he’s looking right into Simon’s sky-blue ones and they are filled with nothing but love and adoration.

The blond places one of his hands back on Daniel’s cheek while the other gets a tighter hold on his length and begins stroking him. Daniel’s hips start moving on their own accord, forward into Simon’s hand, then back, impaling himself on Connor’s cock. It’s breathtaking and wonderful and it makes tears gather in the corners of Daniel’s eyes. There’s an almost non-stop stream of moans and whimpers falling from his lips and he’s pretty sure that if he were human, he wouldn’t even be able to catch his breath right now. 

He wants nothing more than to just lie there and take in all the pleasure but it feels selfish. Daniel isn’t sure if he is even capable of doing anything right now and he is beyond impressed by Simon’s ability to touch him the way he does. Suddenly he wants to return the favor. It takes far more processing power than Daniel would like to admit for him to fight through the thick fog of lust and get his body to obey again. But then he does and wraps his hands around Simon’s weeping cock. The sound the blond makes at the contact is like something straight out of Daniel’s darkest fantasies. It’s needy and desperate and so incredibly beautiful. It kindles the fire in Daniel’s lower abdomen and pushes him that much further to climax. 

Behind Simon, he can hear Markus grunting deep and low in his throat. Daniel listens for any noises Connor might make but the brunet stays mostly quiet. Daniel understands. Connor had a bit of trouble letting go and getting loud while having sex with him at the beginning and it took a bit for him to allow himself to relax fully. It only makes sense that he isn’t at this point right now with several people involved. Maybe he will be in the future. The thought of doing this again makes Daniel shiver. He can barely focus on anything except for the blinding pleasure coursing through every nerve-ending in his body and the idea of having this again and again only heightens that pleasure further.

It becomes harder and harder for the blond to hold on. Part of him wants to let go, another doesn’t want this to ever end. Daniel knows that this can’t last forever. The way Connor now moves inside of him, hard and fast and hitting his prostate precisely on every thrust alone is enough to drive him half-mad. Having Simon lying in front of him, stroking him fiercely with one hand, while his blue eyes are full of adoration and love takes Daniel the rest of the way there. 

“It’s fine, love”, Simon whispers between them suddenly. It’s almost drowned out by the sounds of rustling sheets, moans and skin slapping on skin. There are tears in Simon’s eyes the same way they are in Daniel’s and he looks like he’s floating on a cloud of pure bliss and barely holding on. Daniel understands that feeling all too well.

“You can let go”, Markus adds, somehow managing to get a gentle smile on his face even in the throes of pleasure. Daniel shivers and throws his head back until it collides with Connor’s chest. He manages to blink away the veil of happy tears in his eyes and his gaze meets Connor’s dark eyes, now almost black from arousal. Connor opens his mouth, then closes it again several times. Daniel knows he wants to say something but can’t. He knows what Connor feels like right now because even if someone put a gun to his head right now, Daniel doubts he could produce a coherent sentence right now. 

Instead of saying something to him, Connor turns Daniel’s head until their lips can meet again. And when they slide together like this, that’s all it takes for Daniel to tumble over the edge. It almost takes him by surprise. He had been riding high on that wave of pleasure for so long he had almost forgotten it was bound to crest at some point. There’s bright white heat coursing through his body now, setting all of his nerve-endings ablaze and threatening to force him into a soft reboot. Daniel feels Connor’s lips on his and Simon’s hands on his body and when another one joins them, he knows it’s Markus’. He feels held and loved and it seems to prolong his release into eternity. 

By the time he slowly comes down from his high he’s dizzy like he has never been before in his life. Connor breaks their kiss, panting into his mouth instead. He has stilled his hips to give Daniel some moments to collect himself and the blond is grateful for it. Usually, he doesn’t mind overstimulation but right now he doesn’t know if he could take it. Instead, he enjoys the gentle stroking of Connor’s hand along his inner thigh and the feeling of his mussed-up hair tickling the back of his neck, where the brunet keeps pressing featherlight kisses. 

A high-pitched whimper finally pulls Daniel from his trance. He hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes but when he opens them again, he’s greeted by the sight of Simon in front of him, still clinging to Daniel as if his life depended on it and Markus thrusting into him at an almost brutal pace now. Daniel shakes his head to clear his thoughts a little, then realizes one of his hands is still loosely wrapped around Simon’s length. Gathering all the strength he still has in him, Daniel begins stroking him again, in earnest this time. Another whimper, this time interlaced with static falls from Simon’s lips. 

“Come on, sweetheart”, Daniel hears himself whisper before he even knows he opened his mouth, “Just let go.” 

One of Simon’s hands curls against his cheek and Daniel understands. He moves forward, pressing his lips firmly to the blond’s. He can almost taste Simon’s climax overtaking him. It’s intoxicating and almost as overwhelming as his own release had been. Simon shudders underneath his hands and lips, mewling into his mouth and clinging to Daniel for dear life. The blond holds him through it, soothingly running his hands all over Simon’s body until he calms down again.

Then, suddenly, another wave of pleasure wracks through both Simon and Daniel as Markus finds his release and his pleasure is transmitted through both of them through their continued interface. Simon breaks away from Daniel to cry out in pleasure and Daniel himself can barely hold on. Behind him, Connor’s grip on his hip and leg tightens to the point, where his skin draws back without his say-so as Markus’ pleasure hits him too. The brunet’s thrusts become erratic and push Daniel ever closer to Simon until their chests are pressed tightly together.

“Just let go, Connor”, Daniel hears Markus say. Connor grunts behind him, heightening the speed and intensity of his thrusts one last time.

“You can come, baby”, Daniel tells Connor, turning his head towards him once more, “It’s fine. You did so well.” 

At that, Connor breaks. He comes with a wail, trying and failing to press a kiss to Daniel’s lips as he reaches his peak. He’s louder than the blond has ever heard him and the pleasure he transfers to the rest of them via interface so intense that Daniel has to close his eyes and cling to Connor and Simon at the same time so he doesn’t get too overwhelmed. 

By the time all of them have come down from their high, Daniel feels drained and unable to move. He whimpers a little as Connor pulls out of him but willingly lets himself be turned around so the brunet can pull him into a tight embrace. Daniel closes his eyes and so he only feels instead of sees how Simon leaves the bed and returns a moment later with four warm washcloths. How he does it, Daniel doesn’t know. He doubts he could move at all right now, let alone go to another room and come back again. With his eyes still closed, he takes one of the washcloths from Simon and he and Connor begin to gently clean each other off. Behind them, Markus and Simon do the same. The cloths are then swiftly discarded and the four androids meet in the middle of the bed in a warm and comfortable pile of exhausted bodies.

 _“Can we do this again sometime?”_ , Connor asks Daniel and by the snickering behind him, the blond knows he asked Simon and Markus too. 

“Absolutely”, Simon says softly, one of his hands begins drawing nonsensical patterns on the skin of Daniel’s back, “Next time we should switch it up.” 

Daniel nods, too tired for anything else. The idea of doing this again still excites him but he is far too exhausted to act on that excitement right now. He can tell that the others are experiencing the same bone-deep exhaustion right now. There will be much to talk about once they wake up. Maybe they can integrate Connor into their relationship. Or even just invite him on occasions like this. Daniel really isn’t picky as long as he gets to keep the three androids he loves most in the world in his life and preferably in his bed too. For now, however, he’s too out of it to even think about the prospect of a future together, whatever it may look like. He curls in on himself, moving closer to Connor’s chest. Simon nuzzles against his neck and heaves a relaxed sigh. If there is some form of heaven, Daniel thinks, he’s found it here with the people he loves more than anything in this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! You can also come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
